


Later

by Withstarryeyes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Depression, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes, Short, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: Tony feels, Bucky comforts, it all works out in the end.





	Later

A soft loneliness bloomed in Tony’s chest, unfurling like a rose, thorns entwined in his ribs, stem curling all the way to the pit of his stomach. 

Sudden, too sudden for him to predict and Tony slammed his coffee down, sitting heavily on the stool, hand on his head, dizzy. He shut his eyes, feeling his breathing, counting his breaths as tears threatened to fill his eyes and shuttle down his cheeks like a train.

Fingers, light and warm, dusted his cheek and he blinked open his eyes, one hand protectively over the arc reactor. A sad smile, hair tucked behind one ear. 

“Hey,” he tested out, voice weak and wobbly, rose pricking him as he settled around the words. 

“I came to collect you for dinner,” Bucky replied, soft, pulling Tony up and to the small, leather couch in his workshop. He leaned Tony, pliable and weak, against his side as he moved blueprints and screws, nuts and bolts and long since cooled coffee mugs off. 

Tony wound up in Bucky’s lap, feet around his waist, face buried against his chest. He calmed to Bucky’s heartbeat and the persistent scratching of his hair, a massage clambering down his temples and to the nape of his neck. Safe, kind,  _there_. 

A distraction. 

“But dinner,” Tony finally broke out and Bucky, kind, smart, Bucky scoffed, pressing a kiss to the crown of Tony’s head. 

“Later, “ he rumbled and the confidence of it, of  _a_ ** _later_**  had Tony shutting his eyes, scooting off of Buck for a second to lay across the couch, head in Bucky’s lap, eyes dragging. 

“Later,” he repeated, content, slipping off in a way he could only do here, with him.


End file.
